


Дорогие мама и папа

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Рассказать о них родителям. Отличная идея.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Ойкава тихо притворил за собой дверь и перевел дух. Он так быстро бежал со станции, что пару раз чуть не поскользнулся на гололеде: ресницы слипались под пушистыми снежными хлопьями, и смотреть под ноги было бессмысленно. Перед глазами рябило и мерцало непроглядное белое полотнище, но добраться до дома Ойкава мог и вслепую.

Света в их маленькой квартирке не было — Ивайзуми давно должен был лечь спать. Ойкава мягко опустил на пол спортивную сумку, снял тяжелое пальто и повесил в шкаф. Осторожно ступая по стенающим старым половицам, Ойкава сначала зашел в ванную и быстро принял душ. Горячая вода, как обычно, текла с переменным успехом, поэтому понежиться не удалось. Давно пора было устанавливать водонагреватель. Ойкава вытерся и посмотрел на полочку под небольшим зеркалом. Вспомнив кое-что, он быстро вернулся в коридор, выудил из чемодана свою желтую зубную щетку и торжественно отнес ее в стаканчик, где ей и было место — рядом с такой же, но синей.

Так-то лучше.

Из спальни доносились тихие посапывания. Ойкава, замирая от предвкушения, скользнул под одеяло к теплому расслабленному телу. Будить не хотелось, но желание вжаться, прикоснуться к мягкой коже и вдохнуть запах оказалось сильнее. Ойкава закинул руку на грудь Ивайзуми, пристроился сбоку, не обращая внимания на острый согнутый локоть, и довольно вздохнул.

— Ойкава, — сонно пробормотал Ивайзуми, разворачиваясь к нему, и сердце, все неделю зажатое в тоске, застучало ровно и быстро. — Ты вернулся?

— Угу, — Ойкава зажмурился, и Ивайзуми, чуть наклонившись, поцеловал его. — С Новым годом, Ива-чан.

— И тебя, — Ивайзуми широко зевнул, дыхнув мятной свежестью, и перевернул их, подгребая Ойкаву под себя. — Больше никогда не отпущу тебя на Новый год. Скажи своему тренеру, что меня это не устраивает.

— Только если твой больше не заберет тебя на День святого Валентина.

Близость Ивайзуми опьяняла, хотелось заново познакомить себя с каждым сантиметром кожи, пока осознание, что он наконец оказался дома, не осядет в костях. Домом был Ивайзуми и его разбросанные вещи, костюмы Ойкавы на вешалке и их носки вперемешку, холодная вода в кране и волейбольный мяч под кроватью, две щетки в стаканчике и новогодний ужин под пленкой, к которому Ивайзуми не притронулся.

— Скучал, — прошептал Ивайзуми, зарываясь прохладным носом в волосы Ойкавы.

Ойкава гладил его по пояснице и думал, что раз Ивайзуми все равно проснулся, то можно. Он аккуратно протиснул колено ему между ног, и Ивайзуми повел бедрами, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Ты разве не устал? — все еще хриплым со сна голосом поинтересовался Ивайзуми и насмешливо усмехнулся.

— Устал, — кивнул Ойкава, оглаживая крепкие теплые бока. — Но я тоже скучал.

Ивайзуми опустил язык в ямочку между ключицами, и Ойкава вздрогнул — щекотно.

— Ты принял душ, — заметил он между делом, оставляя на груди Ойкавы короткие влажные поцелуи, как запятые, обещания продолжения.

— Ага, трудный был перелет, я весь взмок. Нас так трясло, — Ойкава вздрогнул, но турбуленция здесь была ни при чем — язык Ивайзуми щекотал его пупок, а руки забрались под домашние шорты и сжали ягодицы. — Ненавижу летать.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Ивайзуми, поднимая к нему лицо и лениво поглаживая яички. — Но теперь ты дома, и командир этого экипажа — я.

Ойкава крепко зажал его между ногами, чтобы Ивайзуми не выскользнул, и взлохматил волосы.

— Ива-чан, прекрати дразниться и давай сюда смазку.

Ивайзуми больно ущипнул кожу на бедре и сел на кровати, раскрасневшийся и сердитый.

— Она в ящике стола. Возьми сам.

— Я так устал, ну поухаживай за мной хотя бы немного.

Битву в гляделки, которая решала многие споры в их повседневной жизни, Ивайзуми проиграл. Он встал, стянул заодно трусы, взял смазку и упал на Ойкаву, выбив из него весь воздух.

— Аккуратнее!

— Не сломаешься, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми, устраиваясь у него в ногах.

Ойкава перетерпел первое вторжение, но очень быстро расслабился и, уловив в ощущениях горчинку удовольствия, начал двигать бедрами.

— Уже можно, — выдохнул он. Пальцы двигались плавно, свободно, а ладонь Ивайзуми неторопливо поглаживала его член. — Уже хорошо.

Но когда Ивайзуми вставил член, стало еще лучше. Жжение растянутых мышц на пару секунд отвлекло Ойкаву от всего остального мира — и то, как он терялся в этом, немного пугало. Ощущение наполненности кружило голову. Ивайзуми погладил его по коленке и начал двигаться — медленно, размеренно и глубоко.

Член дернулся, приподнимаясь, и Ойкава погладил себя. Удовольствие скользнуло по телу теплой волной, но чего-то не хватало.

— Ива-чан, иди сюда, — позвал он, раскрывая объятия, и Ивайзуми наклонился, упершись кулаками в матрас. Угол сменился, теперь толчки стали еще глубже, и Ойкаве уже не хотелось сдерживать стоны, не хотелось, чтобы Ивайзуми останавливался, не хотелось отделяться от него даже на мгновение.

Ивайзуми выкрутил его сосок, и два острых очага болезненного удовольствия будто соединились, как созвездие. Ойкава выгнулся, пытаясь вырваться из этой агонии, но Ивайзуми подхватил его под поясницу, удержав на месте. Они встретились взглядами — еще один толчок, и Ойкава вцепился пальцами в простынь.

— Хорошо? — сбившись с ритма, спросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава обвил рукой его шею, приподнялся и поцеловал в губы, почти целомудренно, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос. Ивайзуми в отместку за это молчание развел ему ноги — и Ойкава прекрасно помнил, как смущался первое время, когда Ивайзуми так делал, но удовольствие всегда, всегда вымывало все остальное, он уже не ощущал себя снаружи, только изнутри. Ивайзуми вколачивался ритмично, нависая над Ойкавой, позволяя разглядывать красивое лицо, выражение которого Ивайзуми в этот момент уже не контролировал.

Ойкава погладил его по влажной груди одной рукой, а пальцами другой обвел чувствительную головку. Ивайзуми уже почти не вытаскивал — забился глубоко внутри, вскрикнул и пальцами вслепую нащупал лицо Ойкавы. Ойкава сжал себя и с силой провел кулаком вверх. Оргазм накрыл колпаком, под который не проникал звук, и Ойкаву сотрясал только загнанный стук двух сердец — своего и Ивайзуми, который плашмя лег сверху и прошелся по шее Ойкавы влажными поцелуями.

— Ммм, — Ойкава сладко потянулся, шатко балансируя на границе между сном и реальностью. Из тела словно вытащили все кости, а из головы — мысли. Ивайзуми рядом, обнимает его, сейчас они укроются их любимым теплым одеялом и уснут, прижавшись друг к другу. От кристально чистого счастья поджались пальцы на ногах.

— Ойкава, — тихо позвал Ивайзуми, поглаживая его по волосам. — Я хотел кое о чем поговорить.

— Давай утром, Ива-чан?

— Я купил билеты домой, на завтра.

— А? Хорошо, — Ойкава не был дома с осенних каникул — он с удовольствием увидится с родителями, может, и брат привезет племянников.

— И еще, я много думал об этом, — продолжал Ивайзуми. Ойкава старался уцепиться за смысл его слов, но пальцы в волосах отвлекали, и Ойкава сейчас был послушнее служебной собаки, — и мне кажется... Мне кажется, настало время рассказать о нас родителям.

Ойкава погладил его по плечу — теплого, мягкого, такого любимого Ива-чана — и кивнул.

Рассказать родителям.

Рассказать о них родителям.

Отличная идея.

***

Меньше чем через сутки Ойкава сидел за большим столом в гостиной родительского дома и не понимал, как он на это согласился. Дважды. И хотя ночью Ивайзуми применил запрещенную тактику “приласкай и проси, что хочешь”, утром он задал вопрос еще раз. И тогда Ойкава, после непродолжительных раздумий, ответил так же.

Была бы его воля — он и вовсе не посвящал мать и отца в свою личную жизнь. У них уже было два внука, и хотя бы на этот счет они Ойкаву не доставали. К тому же, еще в школе он ясно дал понять, что намерен заниматься волейболом, уделяя всему остальному то немногое время, которое у него останется. От откровенности удерживало и то, что мать всегда была настроена консервативно, а отец, скупой на эмоции, предпочитал во всем ей потакать. Предугадать их реакцию было легко.

Ивайзуми-сан была другой. Она души не чаяла в старшем сыне и возлагала на него большие надежды — свои, а еще погибшего десять лет назад в аварии мужа. И вес этих надежд невольно ощущал даже Ойкава. Ими была пронизана тишина, в которой Ивайзуми слушал ее ласковый голос в трубке, ее объятия, которыми она встречала сына после долгой разлуки, и один и тот же вопрос, который она не уставала ему задавать.

Наверное, именно поэтому Ивайзуми решился во всем признаться. Ойкава видел, как сложно ему врать и скрывать от матери такую важную часть своей жизни. И не имел права отказать Ивайзуми в этой просьбе, хотя еще дома начал прикидывать последствия. Родители точно не обрадуются — и тогда у них начнутся веселые деньки. И без того редкие визиты домой прекратятся вовсе, может, они отрекутся от него, а может, будут звонить — и сетовать, что Ойкава до сих пор не наигрался и не понял, что для достойной жизни ему необходима жена. И кто знает, ограничится ли только звонками это родительское “как лучше”.

Но для Ойкавы лучше было с Ивайзуми. Ему иногда казалось, что этого счастья для них с Ивайзуми слишком много — и им хотелось делиться. Сидя за большим столом в гостиной родительского дома, Ойкава надеялся, что они это увидят и хотя бы постараются понять. Не благословят, нет, на такое он не рассчитывал. Но, узнав, не попытаются отговорить, не начнут заламывать руки.

А со временем… кто знает. Может смирение обернется принятием, и тогда можно было бы навещать их вместе, сидеть бок о бок, а не как сейчас — на разных концах стола. И отдавать счастье, не раздумывая над тем, примут его или брезгливо отшвырнут куда подальше.

— Тоору, — позвала мать. — Вы надолго приехали?

Ойкава отложил в сторону палочки и понял, что у него дрожат руки. Они с Ивайзуми переглянусь: тот выглядел очень серьезно, как-то мрачно торжественно. Ивайзуми-сан сидела рядом. Она без лишних вопросов согласилась прийти к Ойкавам на ужин, хотя обычно они никогда не собирались все вместе, но взгляд у нее сейчас был встревоженный и рассеянный. Ойкава улыбнулся.

— Увидим.

— Оставайся до пятницы, — отец сдвинул съехавшие очки на переносицу. — Рейджи привезет Такеру и Саю. Ты ведь уже давно не видел племянников, да?

— Давно, — Ойкава кивнул, но про себя подумал, что вряд ли останется. С братом они поговорят как-нибудь потом, не все сразу. А мелкие… им тоже когда-нибудь придется узнать, почему братик Ойкава не нашел себе хорошенькую подружку и продолжает жить с братиком Ивайзуми.

Но сейчас главным было выдержать самую сокрушительную волну.

Ивайзуми-сан о чем-то тихо переговаривалась с сыном: сама она почти не ела. Маленькая и тихая, она была совсем не похожа на Ивайзуми. Ивайзуми с самого детства из шкуры вон лез, чтобы ее не расстраивать. “Я стараюсь быть тем человеком, которого он заслуживает”, — хотел сказать ей Ойкава. Он вдруг почувствовал резкий укол стыда. Если бы не Ойкава, то, может, Ивайзуми и завел бы семью. Но эти мысли он решительно погнал прочь — сейчас не время.

— А Таке-чан уехал на неделю к тете, — невпопад сказал Ивайзуми, и Ивайзуми-сан кивнула.

— Ты тоже останься, Хаджиме, брат расстроится, если вернется и не застанет тебя.

Ивайзуми опустил взгляд и тоже отложил палочки. Ойкава воспринял это как сигнал — пора.

Родители о чем-то переговаривались, и Ойкава прочистил горло. Он не представлял себе этот момент и не думал, что заговорит первым, но Ивайзуми весь ужин был словно каменным. К тому же, оратор из него был неважный — из-за волнения он глотал целые слоги и быстро выходил из себя. А может, дело было в том, что Ойкаве хотелось прикрыть Ивайзуми собой хотя бы однажды.

— Мама, папа, Ивайзуми-сан, — он выпрямился. — Мы с Ива-чаном хотели бы кое-что сказать.

Они все уставились на него. Глаза Ивайзуми расширились, он весь побледнел, но Ойкава вдруг почувствовал воодушевление. Как будто оказался в кресле стоматолога после того, как долгие месяцы мучился от зубной боли, и уже неважно, что придется пережить еще несколько неприятных минут. Ивайзуми-сан обеспокоенно приподняла брови, мать, наоборот, нахмурилась, отец выглядел невозмутимым, как и обычно.

— Дело в том, что, — Ойкава облизал губы, и фантазия внезапно отказала ему, — мы живем вместе.

Ивайзуми-сан молитвенно сложила ладони, но мать только сильнее нахмурилась.

— В чем дело, Тоору?

О, господи, как это сказать? Мы с Ива-чаном все делим на двоих? Я в разлуке с ним просто на стенку лезу? Мне никогда ни с кем не будет так хорошо? Мама, папа, я обожаю, когда Ива-чан трахает меня грубо, но когда он со мной нежен, мне хочется умереть? Я его люблю и никому не отдам?

— Мы с Ива-чаном…

— … вместе, — закончил за него Ивайзуми, сжав кулаки на столе. — Мы вместе. И я хочу, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.

Мать порывисто встала из-за стола, чуть не опрокинув на себя стакан с водой. Отец переводил взгляд с Ойкавы на Ивайзуми, с каждой секундой мрачнея все больше. Ивайзуми-сан тихо всхлипнула.

— Не понимаю, — прошептала мать и добавила громче: — Тоору, объяснись.

— Что именно тебе непонятно, мама? — Ойкава почувствовал, как напряжение через поры вытекает из него, в тело возвращается легкость, а в мысли — ясность. Самое страшное было позади — бум, взрыв, вспышка. Осталось разобраться с последствиями. — Ива-чан мне очень дорог, не просто как друг. Он важнее всех.

— И давно… — Ивайзуми-сан дернулась всем телом, словно марионетка на ниточках.

— Давно, мама, — тихо произнес Ивайзуми и протянул к ней руку, как к испуганному зверьку, но она отодвинулась. — Извини, что скрывал.

— По-моему, дети шутят, — кисло улыбнулся отец, отводя глаза. На его лице мелькнуло отвращение. Ойкава думал, что был к такому готов, но одно дело — представлять, а другое — видеть. Он прокрутил выражение в памяти еще несколько раз, провернул, как в мясорубке, пока не стало плевать.

— Хаджиме, — крупные слезы выкатывались из глаз Ивайзуми-сан — на сына она не смотрела. — Как же так?

— Не знаю, мама, — Ивайзуми взглянул на Ойкаву — впервые с начала разговора. И вдруг мягко улыбнулся. — Правда. Я сам не знаю.

Мать начала дышать часто, ее глаза забегали по комнате. Сейчас разразится скандал — за словом она в карман не лезла и темперамент не сдерживала. Обычно Ойкава просто пережидал, но сейчас лучше позорно сбежать, чем заставлять Ивайзуми наблюдать некрасивую сцену. Он поднялся из-за стола и подошел к нему. Плечи Ивайзуми-сан сотрясала крупная дрожь, и Ойкава хотел дотронуться до нее, утешить хоть как-то, ведь это из-за него она плакала.

Но иногда лучше было просто отступить. Он взял Ивайзуми за руку — впервые на людях, не скрываясь, и вместе они выбежали из дома, наспех обувшись и накинув сверху куртки.

***

Которые, как потом выяснилось, они перепутали. Куртка Ивайзуми в груди была свободной, а Ивайзуми явно чувствовал себя некомфортно и постоянно пытался распрямить плечи. Сумерки медленно впитывались в лазурь над горизонтом, пока они вдвоем молча брели, касаясь друг друга плечами.

Ойкава дышал полной грудью: хорошо было шагать нога в ногу, и неважно, куда приведет их дорога. В такие минуты становилось немного страшно. Казалось, что весь мир сужался к одной точке, эпицентру, в котором были они с Ивайзуми. Все вращалось, бешено, беспорядочно — а они были недвижимой константой до тех пор, пока держались друг за друга.

Впереди замаячила детская площадка, на которой они часто резвились детьми — пока Ойкаве не подарили волейбольный мяч. За те годы, что они провели вдалеке от дома, она изменилась до неузнаваемости. На Ойкаву набежала тень ностальгии, горькой и сладкой одновременно.

— Это вообще для чего? — спросил Ивайзуми, кивая на ярко-желтую полую трубу, увенчанную спиралью. — Помню, здесь раньше ничего, кроме качелей, и не было.

Ойкава их вспомнил — большие, с сидением на цепи, тогда они с Ивайзуми без труда умещались на нем вдвоем и взмывали в воздух, визжа, и гогоча, и вцепившись друг в друга. Теперь на их месте стоял диск-карусель.

— Покатай меня, Ива-чан, — Ойкава запрыгнул наверх и облокотился на поручень. Ивайзуми вздохнул, но сам забрался следом, и их рывками повело то в одну, то в другую сторону. Подняв голову, Ойкава обнаружил, что сквозь матовую тьму проглядывают крапинки звезд. — Я расстроил твою маму.

— А я разозлил твою, — вздохнул Ивайзуми.

— Никогда не думал, что стану одним из тех, с кем отказываются разговаривать родители, — Ойкава подумал о брате. Что они ему скажут — ты теперь наш единственный сын? А что подумает он сам? Тоже решит оборвать с Ойкавой все связи? Или все же позвонит, сухо дав понять, что он в курсе?

— Не говори ерунды, — Ивайзуми нахмурился, сделал шаг к Ойкаве — их круто развернуло. Не успев ухватиться за поручень, Ивайзуми завалился на бок и упал.

— Ива-чан! — воскликнул Ойкава, сдерживая смех, разжал ладонь и тоже потерял равновесие.

Они неловко сползли на холодную, припорошенную мягким снегом землю, похрюкивая от смеха. Почему же в груди такая легкость, все никак не мог понять Ойкава. Разве было такое лекарство от всех невзгод, которое даже непримиримый конфликт с родителями превращало в досадный пустяк?

— Зря ты так думаешь, — Ивайзуми нашарил его ладонь и сжал. — Они тебя любят.

— Они любили меня, когда я был образцово-показательным сыном, — Ойкава встал, отряхнулся и помог подняться Ивайзуми.

Они глянули друг на друга, и Ойкава вдруг понял, что дело в другом. Никакой это не пустяк: Ойкава будет переживать, если родители отсекут его, выбросят и забудут. Но переживать — это одно. Не имело значения, простят они его или нет — Ойкава сам не простит их за тот заслон, который они воздвигли вокруг себя. Он лучился счастьем уже который год, но родители словно отгородились непроницаемой стеной, от которой радость отрикошечивала обратно на Ойкаву. Он был счастлив, но счастлив не так, как хотелось бы им. Прискорбно, но не смертельно. Это их выбор — свой он сделал.

На сердце снова опустилась тяжелая плита, которая иногда придавливала Ойкаву, как мухобойка — зазевавшееся насекомое. Разделить счастье — смешно. Они с Ивайзуми на собственных плечах смогут поддерживать вес этого чувства, ничья помощь им не нужна.

Ивайзуми держал его за руку, а Ойкава взялся за другую.

— Хватит, Ойкава. Твои родители — замечательные люди, — Ивайзуми сделал шаг ближе. — Хотелось бы мне им сказать… Что я всегда буду о тебе заботиться, и пусть не переживают. Их сын в надежных руках, — он подмигнул и улыбнулся.

Маленькими хлопьями посыпался снег, и Ойкава вдруг почувствовал на щеках покалывание румянца. Они стояли лицом к лицу, держась за руки — и Ивайзуми говорил такие вещи.

— Не вздумай попросить у них моей руки, Ива-чан, это будет чересчур, — попытался скрыть смущение Ойкава.

Ивайзуми неожиданно посерьезнел.

— Да, это потом.

Ойкава чертыхнулся, зажмурился и качнулся вперед, прижимаясь губами к улыбающемуся рту Ивайзуми: мальчика-волшебника, который знал заклинания, превращающие колени в желе. Они обнялись, стиснув друг друга до хруста, и Ойкава думал, что нельзя так успокаиваться от одной близости. Родители сходили с ума и, наверное, сейчас выкорчевывали Ойкаву из генеалогического древа, а он вдыхал аромат Ивайзуми и думал — да катись оно все к черту.

Ивайзуми ущипнул его за задницу, и Ойкава ахнул от неожиданности.

— Все равно надо их проведать. Уезжать, не попрощавшись, тоже не дело.

Они неторопливо направились к дому Ивайзуми. В одном из окон горел свет.

— Иди, Ива-чан, — улыбнулся Ойкава, но Ивайзуми настойчиво потянул его за собой.

Они позвонили в дверь, и Ивайзуми-сан открыла тут же — как будто только этого и ждала. Или просто увидела их в окно. Лицо у нее было заплаканным и опухшим, но она без колебаний сгребла сына в охапку и обняла.

— Я думала, ты уехал, — услышал Ойкава тихое.

Ивайзуми неловко погладил мать по спине, и тогда она посмотрела на Ойкаву. Что-то горькое блеснуло в ее глазах. Она отпустила сына и попыталась улыбнуться — за одно это Ойкава был благодарен.

— Тоору, я этого не понимаю, — сказала она примирительно. — И не одобряю. Мужчина должен любить женщину, а не другого мужчину. Но ты… ты мне как сын, Тоору. Я не могу на тебя сердиться. Вы просто два запутавшихся мальчика.

Она неловко потрепала его по плечу и все качала головой, словно вытряхивая саму мысль о том, что такое возможно.

— Извините, Ивайзуми-сан, — произнес Ойкава, не чувствуя ни капли раскаяния.

— Заходи к нам, Тоору. Я вас накормлю, — всем своим видом она давала понять, как сильно этого не хочет.

Ойкава вежливо отказался. Не всех сыновей хочется видеть под крышей своего дома, он это понимал. Поклонившись на прощание, он хотел было уйти, но Ивайзуми взял его за руку и стиснул.

— Давай я пойду с тобой, — сказал он.

— Нет, так будет только хуже, — Ойкава на мгновение сцепил их пальцы и отпустил. Нестерпимо хотелось его поцеловать, но потом, потом. — Увидимся завтра, Ива-чан.

Безмолвие собственного дома казалось последними мгновениями затишья перед бурей. Ойкава разделся и только сейчас заметил, что они с Ивайзуми так и не обменялись куртками. Не хотелось вешать ее в прихожей, поэтому Ойкава перевесил ее через руку и на цыпочках вошел в гостиную. Отец сидел в кресле, посасывая пиво из бутылки — редкая картина. Он не обернулся, и Ойкава мог бы просто подняться к себе, а утром собрать те немногие вещи, что хранились у родителей, и уехать — кто знает, на сколько.

Вместо этого он взял стул и сел напротив отца.

— У матери разболелась голова, она легла спать, — бесстрастно сообщил отец, глядя поверх головы Ойкавы.

— Сильно ругалась? — Ойкава держался за куртку как за спасательный круг.

— Сильно.

Разговаривать с ним явно не хотели. Разве не такой исход с показательным равнодушием Ойкава счел бы за радость увидеть, когда только собирался во всем признаться? Он поднялся, но тут отец снова заговорил:

— Тоору, сядь, — Ойкава послушно опустился на стул. — Повторять я не стану, поэтому слушай. Я полностью солидарен с твоей матерью. Это должно прекратиться, и как можно скорее, — он набрал воздуха в грудь. — Но я помню себя в твоем возрасте. Я хотел взять от жизни все и не задумывался о том, что мне нужна настоящая семья. Хорошо, что я не допустил ошибок, прежде чем встретил твою мать. Но ты опасно близок к этому, сын.

— А я всегда хотел семью, — перебил Ойкава. Отец мог разглагольствовать часами, но Ойкава не хотел больше слышать ни единого слова. — В Китагаве мы ставили представление, Ива-чана взяли на роль рыцаря, а я страшно расстроился. Думал, из-за того, что роль не досталась мне. А на самом деле потому, что роль принцессы отдали Киеми-чан. Но это я понял позже.

Отец побагровел, и Ойкава неожиданно для самого себя захотел обнять его и сказать, что по-прежнему любит их с мамой. Несмотря на то, что они такие непробиваемые и закрывают глаза на очевидное.

— Это не семья, — процедил отец сквозь сжатые зубы.

Ойкава покачал головой, вспомнив набитый едой холодильник, теплое одеяло, из под которого они с Ивайзуми всегда вылезали с большим трудом, и две щетки в прозрачном стаканчике. Его семья осталась ждать утра на соседней улице, волновалась, наверное, глаз не смыкала. Глупый Ива-чан. Все у нас будет хорошо.

Он поднялся к себе и вытащил из рюкзака телефон. Иконка мигала оповещением о шести новых сообщениях — все от Ивайзуми, обеспокоенные вопросы, присланные в последние полчаса.

«Хотел сорваться к тебе, но мама тоже поглядывала на дверь. Наверное, кинулась бы мне наперерез», — гласило последнее из них.

Ойкава сперва хотел позвонить, но потом вспомнил, как они с Ивайзуми постоянно переписывались в школе, каждую ночь перед сном обмениваясь короткими незамысловатыми сообщениями.

«Все прошло хорошо. Мама спала, отец… ну, в общем, я цел :)»

Где-то глубоко осела и пустила корни мысль о том, что у них с родителями все наладится. Не завтра, когда он с вещами спустится вниз и уедет. И даже не через месяц, когда кто-нибудь — отец или мать — решатся ему позвонить. Но обязательно, когда-нибудь.

«Извини, что втянул тебя в это».

«Извиню, если ты испечешь мне что-нибудь дома. В одном переднике, как мы с тобой тогда договаривались».

«Да иди ты, Дуракава! Я же сказал, что никогда больше печь не буду».

«Ну Ива-чан! Я же съел твои горелые корки, все до единой съел! А ты до сих пор обижаешься?»

Ивайзуми не отвечал какое-то время — заснул или вспомнил, как Ойкава своими советами довел его до бешенства, а пирог в духовке — до сгорания. Но потом все-таки написал:

«Не обижаюсь. Хочу обратно, к нам. Люблю».

Ойкава прижал телефон к груди, чувствуя себя витающей в облаках влюбленной школьницей. Даже хихикнуть получилось очень убедительно. Он спрятал горящее лицо в подушке, а потом понял, что у него есть куда более подходящая для таких глупостей вещь. Подобрав с кресла куртку Ивайзуми, Ойкава зарылся носом в ее ворот и сделал глубокий вдох. Пахло счастьем, горелой выпечкой и уверенностью в том, что все будет хорошо.

Вот теперь он был дома.


End file.
